Beautiful Eyes
by Ella Dean Pendragon
Summary: Based on the way that Becker/Ben's eyes never seem to stay the same colour. Matt thinks about all the times he has seen Becker's eyes look diffrent and when they mean to him.


**Beautiful Eyes**

**Haven't really seen a lot of Matt/Becker fics around here, so I thought I'd change that, anyways, originally posted on the Matt/Becker LJ. Primeval, Matt and Becker aren't mine I just borrow them and use them for my own means *insert evil laugh here***

Matt smiled as he watched Becker and Connor leaning over a workstation, Connor was stood on one side, explaining something at a million miles an hour judging by the speed his mouth was moving and the gestures he was making with his hands, Becker was on the other side, looking like he was trying to keep up and look interested at the same time and failing miserably.

Matt had never meant to get involved with anyone; he had a mission to complete but with Becker, he didn't have a choice, he was falling for him before he even knew it, when they first started out, Matt told himself over and over again that it was just a bit of fun, a way to relief the stress of the job but he didn't really ever believe it, it took a massive argument between the two of them for those three little words. Since then they had gone from strength to strength, sure they had the odd disagreement but who didn't. He was brought out of his thoughts by voices carrying over from the other side of the room.

"Where are you going?' Connor asked, looking up to see Becker walking off,

"To stop the rest of my brain melting." He told him over his shoulder and headed over to Matt,

"Save me!" He pleaded, sitting down opposite Matt, placing his head in his hands, Matt smirked,

"Connor going on about the latest world saving piece of tec?"

"Something like that." Becker told him, raising his head to meet Matt's eyes but the Irishman wasn't a hundred per cent listening because he had gotten lost in Becker's eyes. Matt could never do those eyes justice, all he knew is that they were the most beautiful ones he had ever seen even if he could hardly describe them it was because they never seemed to stay the same colour, when they first met Matt had been held captive by the sheer chocolate colour that seemed to radiate from them but later when they where in one of the labs, where the lights were brighter he was surprised at the mossy colour that surrounded the pupil, but what really proved near impossible to credit was how sometimes they didn't seem to possess any colour at all, they just looked like glass barely guarding a sometimes vulnerable soul, it didn't escape Matts attention that they took on this see through glaze when Becker was emotional.

"Matt? Hey, Babe you okay?" Becker was asking, confusion and worry in the intense green that currently resided in his eyes.

"Yeah, sorry, got distracted." Matt told him, offering a smile which Becker returned while sliding his hand across the desk to entwine his fingers with his boyfriends, neither saying a word just because they didn't have to.

Just then Jess bounded over to the table from her computer, smiling she said,

"Becker, your team are….. Oh sorry!" She said, catching sight of their hands on the table top.

"It's alright Jess." Becker said with a smile,

"What did the team say?"

"Oh yeah! They were wondering where you are, apparently you were meant to test them all on their self defence?" Becker turned Matt's wrist slightly to look at his watch,

"Damn, should have been there ten minuets ago, better go." He says as the lets go of Matt's hand, though its clear in his eyes he doesn't want to, before he leaves he leans over the desk to place a light and soft kiss on Matt's lips, says goodbye to them both before hurrying off. Jess returns to her computer to leave Matt with his thoughts, he thinks to himself that while its impossible to do Becker justice with words and to try to describe the beauty of his eyes is a pointless task because it can't be done he won't ever stop trying. He thinks of the last look that he has seen Becker's eyes take up and he knows that he is the only one that gets to see it because it only happens when Becker looks at him, when they are watching TV on a rare day off, when they are playing football in the park or when they lay awake in the early hours of the morning and Becker's hair isn't held back, its falling down in strands and when Matt brushes it away he sees it, they are a soft hazel colour, flecked with something darker and they shine with love and as long as Becker keeps looking at him like that he knew he could handle anything and everything that comes his way.

**Well, what did y'all think?**

**xxxxx**


End file.
